


wallys shameful secrect

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Old work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how did wally know kaldur was litseing to the jonas brothers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	wallys shameful secrect

**Author's Note:**

> old work, and is part two of a young justice story, part one is already posted on here.

Curse Kaldur, Wally thought. He had done so well, he hadn't so much as looked at one of there cd's in a month. Now here he was digging trough his belongings searching for his all time favorite song. It was saturday and most of the young justice members were at home or out on the town.  
Leaveing Wally alone in mt. justice to do as he pleased. After about an hour of digging trough his room wally found what he was looking for and headed torwards mt. Justices main frame slipped the disk into the large computer monitor and selected track five. The song began to play trough the entire moutin.

~mandy use to be that girl  
the one that never said a word  
but she only sang s club seven  
and all those boy bands~

Wally began to dance at superhuman speed. Hands above his head, twirling in circles. His smile lit up his entir face as he countiued to dance , moveing his hips in a way that would make a stripper jealous and at the same time blush. All the while his smile never leaveing his face or showing any lost of breath.

~now it's been a few yearS  
and it looks like things have changed  
now she's mine and i wanna say~

Wally begin to twirl madly, jumping up and down, while swinging his head all around. Upon the next line of the song Wally begin to shout the lyrics at the top of his lungs.

~mandy always laughs when i act stupid  
i am unaware that i'm a nusiance~

Wally countinued to dance, happy this would remain his shameful little secret. Too bad he forgot to trun off the sercurtiy camara's.


End file.
